Regresando
by Jazu
Summary: Harry por fin abre los ojos y decide hacer algo para recuperar a su gran amor...


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no a mi... y esta basado en parte del 6to libroo... asi q tenemos SPOILERS aki!**

"_**Regresando"**_

_Diario el Profeta_

Edición especial

_Harry Potter el niño que vivió, ha derrotado en la madrugada de hoy a aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado durante una gran batalla dada en las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade._

_Se dice que Harry Potter luego de una de las últimas visitas del curso al pueblo, no regresó pues un grupo de mortífagos secuestraron a la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos._

_La joven secuestrada no es más que la hija menor de uno de los importantísimos miembros del Ministerio de Magia, Arthur Weasley. La srta. Weasley cursa el 6to año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y según fuentes esta mantuvo una relación con el niño que vivió en el curso anterior._

_La batalla se dio inicio a altas horas de la noche luego de que el joven Potter encontrara donde se hallaban escondidos algunos mortífagos, la srta. Weasley y el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado._

_Gracias a que la joven Weasley no estuvo herida de gravedad pudo ayudar a Harry Potter a eliminar a el grupo de mortífagos que se encontraban ahí, para que luego Harry derrotara para siempre a Lord Voldemort._

_Seguiremos informando sobre estos sucesos…._

_**Rita Skeeter**_

****

Ohh Harry, tuve tanto miedo cuando me agarraron y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo – decía Ginny abrazada a Harry en la Madriguera (luego de lo del alboroto por la muerte de Voldemort se decidió mandar por una semana a los hermanos Weasley, a Harry y a Hermione como compañía a la Madriguera)

Ginny… siento haberte dejado sola y no protegerte más, pero es que no quería que te ocurriera algo si estaba tan cerca de ti.

Lo se Harry pero tienes que entender que no eres culpable de las cosas que hacía Vol… Voldemort. Además creo que Voldemort sí sabía que teníamos algo.

Por qué lo dices?

Pues por que cuando me secuestraron escuche como dos de esos malditos se decían que ya tenían lo que mas preciabas tú.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde Harry caminaba por toda la cocina de la Madriguera pensando como pudo haber sido eso.

-_Como pudo ser… si todas las noches cerraba mi mente. No estaba cerca de ella, es mas hasta la evitaba, todos ya sabían que nos habíamos dejado después de la muerte de Dumbledore…_

De repente Harry se paro en seco y dijo con gran odio en su voz

Snape y Draco Malfoy!

Lo estuve pensando pero durante el tiempo que venían y se iban varios mortífagos nunca vi ni escuche a Draco, aunque me pareció haber escuchado a Snape momentos antes de que llegaras.

Es que lo odio… y te aseguro que lo haré pagar todo el daño que ha hecho.

Ese mismo día pero mas tarde, después de cenar y ver a mucha gente en la Madriguera felicitando a Harry y preguntándoles a el y a Ginny como estaban, Harry necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y decidió que un poco de aire fresco le seria bien y salio al gran patio de la casa.

En que piensas… - dijo Hermione a Harry al verlo tan pensativo sentado sobre una piedra.

Hola Hermione… Bueno pienso muchas cosas pero más en Ginny.

Se nota que la quieres mucho.

Si, pero no quiero que le pase algo a ella por estar cerca de mi, todavía hay muchos mortífagos y seguidores sueltos que van a querer vengar la muerte de su Sr. Tenebroso.

Harry… ya una vez trataste de cuidarla alejándote de ella y no solo te hiciste daño a ti mismo sino que la hiciste sufrir mucho a ella también. Y a pesar de que se separaron trataron de hacerte daño usándola.

No crees que Ginny estaría más segura contigo? Y recuerda que ella también es una muy buena bruja.

Claro que se que es una excelente bruja, la vi enfrentarse a dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo anoche y lo hizo estupendo.

Entonces Harry… si los dos se quieren y saben defenderse que esperas?

Jumm… (suspiro) pues no se.

Te repito ella ya no es una niña y te quiere demasiado. No se sigan haciendo daño estando separados.

La semana pasó con gran rapidez y Harry había pensado mucho las cosas y se dio cuenta que necesitaba demasiado a su pelirroja. Ya en el colegio decidido a regresar con Ginny hablo con todos los miembros de Gryffindor para que lo ayudaran ya que quería hacerlo de una manera especial.

Todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor, unos comiendo otros estudiando para los finales y otros solamente compartiendo el poco tiempo que les quedaba en ese curso por estar juntos. Para Ginny; Harry y los demás Gryffindors se comportaban de una manera extraña y cuando preguntaba por qué nadie le decía nada, esto de cierta manera molestaba a la pelirroja.

Llegó la última noche del curso y estaban anunciando las puntuaciones de las casas.

Con 230 puntos Slytherin - decía la directora McGonagall

Los alumnos de esta casa tenían caras de tristeza y hasta se vio que la ridícula de Pansy Parkinson se puso a llorar.

Con 265 puntos Ravenclaw

Estos a diferencia de los de Slytherin aplaudieron

Con 300 puntos Hufflepuff

Al igual que los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron felices

Y como ya es obvio los ganadores son los de Gryffindor con 335 puntos.

Los miembros de Gryffindor no solo aplaudieron sino que comenzaron a vitorear

GRY-FFIN-DOR, GRY-FFIN-DOR, GRY-FFIN-DOR

McGonagall mandó a hacer silencio aunque en el fondo le gustaba que su antigua casa encargada ganara la copa de las casas (la profesora de aritmancia era la nueva encargada).

Bien Gryffindor, muy bien hecho pero todavía nos falta dar el certificado al premio anual de los séptimos años. Bueno y el premio anual de este año es…

Va a ser Hermione decía Ron a Harry.

La Srta. Hermione Granger.

Te lo dije!

Ohh por Dios… ohh por Dios… tranquila Hermione es solo un premio. Se decía Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la profesora McGonagall para buscar el certificado. (N/a: Es que me gusta esa parte en la peli # 1).

Ya acabadas todas las celebraciones los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas salsas comunes cuando Hermione hala a Ginny y le pide ir al baño.

Hey Ginny, acompáñame al baño.

Vamos al de la sala común.

NO! Es que me urge… es que por lo de los nervios de lo del premio me dieron ganitas…

Jajaja. Vamos pues.

Lo puedes creer? Yo… premio anual

Ay Hermy dime quien mas que tu crees que se merecía ese honor?

Emm… bueno una nunca sabe…

Oye sabes que le pasa a Harry y a los demás de la casa? Es que Harry ni se acerca a mi hace semanas y como que los demás andan raros conmigo.

Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas con lo de los demás y lo de Harry seguro y es lo de la presión de los trabajos de materias avanzadas.

Mmm… bueno no se.

Uff… ya me siento mejor – decía Hermione al salir del baño.

Oye apurémonos que ya la celebración por la copa debe estar iniciando.

Al estar enfrente de la dama gorda Hermione le sede el paso a Ginny para que entrara primero.

Cuando Ginny entro por el marco del cuadro comenzaron a caer pétalos de todo tipo de flores en especial de rosas rojas.

Ginny estaba sorprendida por que los que los echaban eran los alumnos de Gryffindor. Ginny no sabía que decir ni que hacer y mira a Hermione la cual estaba riéndose y secándose con un pañuelo las lagrimas que le salían. Hermione que vio que su amiga no sabia que hacer le dijo que siguiera caminando. Los miembros de Gryffindor seguían echando los pétalos hasta que vieron bajar a Harry del cuarto de los chicos con el ramo más bello que podía existir de flores y se paraba enfrente de Ginny.

Pero… que es…

Shh… no digas nada – le decía Harry a Ginny poniéndole suavemente un dedo sobre los labios para que esta no hablara todavía. Esto es todo para ti porque eres la chica a la que más quiero y a la que amo.

Al Ginny oír que Harry le decía que la amaba no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar y Harry la abrazó

Ohh Harry… yo también te amo.

Harry se separó un poco de ella y la beso de la forma mas tierna que se podía en los labios.

Cuando se les hizo necesario el aire, Harry se arrodilló ante Ginny como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio pero de sus labios salió otra frase que para Ginny significó lo mismo en esos momentos.

Srta. Ginevra Weasley desea usted volver a ser mi novia para no separarnos nunca más?

SI! Gritó Ginny por la emoción

Y mientras los demás Gryffindor celebraban ese acontecimiento, Harry se levantó y le plantó otro beso a Ginny aunque este fue más apasionado que el anterior.

**...: Nunca dejes que los problemas que te rodean interfieran en tu corazón y en el amor :...**

FIN

Comentarios de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado y plis… mandenme criticas para saber que les pareció esta pequeña historia y para ayudarme a mejorar

---------

Ahh se que no explique por que Ginny no vio ni escuho a Malfoy cuando se la llevaron y es xq yo pienso que Draco se dara cuenta de que el no debe estar en el bando de Voldemort y huirá.

Hasta mi próxima invención.

**...: Diminuta :...**


End file.
